La pesadilla de un Slytherin
by Aivlis Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy jamás ha tenido una buena opinión de los muggles, ¿podrán un Halloween bastante accidentado y un encuentro fortuito remediar esa situación?


La pesadilla de un Slytherin

Dio dos cortos pasos y enseguida se arrepintió de ello, viéndose irremediablemente engullido por la multitud que le rodeaba, trató, inútilmente de volver por donde había venido, pero el gentío le empujaba hacia alguna dirección desconocida.

Le pisaban la capa negra, tropezaba, varias veces estuvo a punto de caer al suelo y posiblemente morir aplastado por la marea humana, había tanta gente que le era difícil caminar sin tocar a nadie, y si chocaba con alguno no reprimía la mueca de asco al mismo tiempo que por lo bajo murmuraba "asquerosos muggles".

Trató de acordarse en que maldito momento había decidido Aparecerse en mitad del Londres muggle, todo había sido tan rápido que no había podido pensar con claridad, pero sabía que allí no le iban a encontrar.

¡Ni él mismo sabía dónde estaba!

No tardó demasiado en dejar de luchar y dejarse llevar por la multitud, recogiéndose los faldones de su túnica para no volver a tropezar.

Cuando la sensación de agobio remitió ligeramente -sentía que se ahogaba en mitad de toda esa apestosa gente-, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se fijó en los extraños atuendos que todos llevaban.

¿Así visten los muggles? Se preguntó sin dejar de pasar la vista por toda aquella gente.

Un grupo de mujeres paseaba con sombreros picudos y vestidos largos, llevaban largas y verrugosas narices falsas y una vieja y pequeña escoba, tuvo la sensación, si no supiese que era ridículo, que aparentaban ser… ¿brujas? A McGonagall desde luego se parecían.

¿Eso era lo que los muggles hacían en Halloween? ¿Burdas imitaciones de magos y brujas? Continuó mirando a su alrededor, otro grupo de hombres, vestidos de elegante frac, llevaban el rostro pintado de blanco, con largos colmillos falsos y sangre pintada saliéndoles de la boca. ¿Vampiros?

Chascó la lengua con desprecio y al volver la vista al frente se dio de bruces con una figura pequeña, posiblemente un niño, que iba tapado con una enorme sábana blanca, con sólo dos agujeros para los ojos. No se le ocurrió de qué podía ser el disfraz, tal vez el niño era muy feo y no quería que le vieran.

De repente todo el mundo se paró y él se puso de puntillas para averiguar por qué no seguía la marcha, al no observar nada extraño se abrió camino a empujones, dejando tras de sí las protestas indignadas de los muggles, y algún que otro insulto.

Continuó más allá de la estrecha acera donde todo el mundo todavía permanecía quieto, suspiró aliviado al verse liberado de semejante tortura, respiró hondo un par de veces y se alegró al notar el viento frio golpeándole la cara. Continuó caminando con la cabeza bien alta, hasta que escuchó un chirrido fuerte, un pitido ensordecedor y dos luces potentísimas que se abalanzaban a toda velocidad hacia él.

Instintivamente sacó la varita –no le importó cuantos muggles pudiesen verlo-, trató de echarse atrás para ganar tiempo, pero al retroceder, tropezó con la maldita capa y aterrizó de culo en el suelo, la máscara plateada que llevaba en la mano salió despedida y aterrizó varios metros más allí, junto con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

El auto… lo que sea, ese invento del demonio que los muggles utilizaban para desplazarse, logró detenerse justo a tiempo, a punto de rozar su bien peinada cabeza, sin golpear, milagrosamente, ninguna parte de su preciada anatomía, las únicas partes doloridas eran su culo y su ego.

Se puso en pie a la velocidad del rayo, y recogió a toda prisa la máscara extraviada, el tipo que había en el interior del vehículo hizo sonar el pito una vez más, mientras se asomaba por la ventana y gritaba algún improperio que él no fue capaz de oír, pues los estridentes ruidos de la bocina, afortunadamente se lo impedían.

Al alcanzar de nuevo la seguridad de la acera, echó la vista atrás y contempló de nuevo los rostros maquillados de los muggles, que no parecían sorprendidos por su extraño comportamiento, o al menos no a lo que varitas y máscaras de mortífago hacía referencia.

Cuando emprendió de nuevo la marcha, sin rumbo, se preguntó si sería capaz de encontrar el Caldero Chorreante y llegar al callejón Diagon, mas sabía que estaba perdido y que, aunque encontrara el cochambroso pub, no podría presentarse con su atuendo.

Cuando decidió desertar del Bando Tenebroso, nunca pensó que saldría de la sartén para acabar en las brasas, y es que una cosa era no querer convertirse en un asesino y otra muy distinta era que de repente los muggles le provocaran simpatía.

Caminó varias calles más y se detuvo, dejando escapar un gemido exasperado. No tenía ningún sentido seguir andando si no sabía a dónde iba. Allí, frente a él otro numeroso grupo de muggles había formado una perfecta cola delante de una pequeña puerta. Todos iban con aquellos ridículos disfraces y parecían morirse de ganas por entrar, porque soltaban grititos emocionados y murmuraban alegremente por lo bajo.

La visión no le hizo ni pizca de gracia, se pasó la mano por el rubio pelo con actitud desdeñosa, por primera vez, en tan inapropiado momento, se le ocurrió pensar en qué pasaría si su padre, o algún otro mortífago, daba con él, entonces conocería el fin de sus días.

-¡Te encontré!-Exclamó una voz a su espalda.

¡No era posible! Se dió la vuelta y apuntó con su varita a un tipo que iba vestido exactamente igual que él –no recordaba haberlo visto antes-, dispuesto a defenderse, delante de todos aquellos muggles, si era necesario.

Pero aquel tipo no se defendió, dió un respingo y levantó las manos en señal de rendición, mientras él no dejaba de aguijonearle con sus fríos ojos grises.

-Tranquilo colega-Tartamudeó el hombre.-, no quería asustarte, es que llevamos mucho rato esperándote.

¿Colega? Le sonó muy raro, ¿qué era eso de que llevaban mucho tiempo esperándole?

No bajó su varita, nadie parecía reparar en ellos, y los que los miraban sólo reían y dejaban de prestarles atención.

-¿Quién te envía?-Preguntó por si no era evidente por su túnica, tal vez aún había esperanza si el Señor Tenebroso no se había enterado de su traición y su familia todavía quería ayudarle.

-Joe-Contestó el otro hombre.-, tu primo, me dijo que nos estarías esperando aquí. Eres Barney ¿Verdad?

¿Barney? ¿Su primo Joe? Dejó de darle vueltas a la cabeza cuando un grupo de chicos, vestidos de con capas negras como el otro, salieron por una puerta del local y se unieron a su acompañante. ¡Eran muggles! ¡No eran mortífagos!

No supo si sentirse aliviado por saberse a salvo o indignado por que llevaran esas ropas con tanta naturalidad, si supieran el significado que tenían preferirían quemarlas en la hoguera.

-Soy Charlie, colega.-Se presentó el primero del grupo.- Si no entramos ahora, llegaremos tarde.

No le dio tiempo a negar que era ese tal Barney – ¿Qué clase de nombre era ése?-, puesto que Charlie le agarró del brazo y tiró de él hasta mezclarse con todo el grupo hacia la puerta de aquel local donde todos los muggles hacían cola.

En la entrada Charlie inició una conversación con sus compañeros.

-¡Ey, mirad!, Barney se lo ha tomado muy en serio-Reía el tipo, algo gordinflón y desdentado.-, hasta llevaba una varita y todo. ¡Casi me saca un ojo!-Todos rieron la broma del tipo.-¡Anda Barney, enséñasela!

Tardó un rato en comprender que se dirigían a él, pero en cuanto lo supo negó con la cabeza y trató de decir que él no era Barney.

-Yo no…-Empezó haciéndose hueco entre las carcajadas de los tipos.

-Venga, colega no seas tímido-Rió otro tipo con burla-, sólo queremos ver tu varita.-Lo dijo con tono falsamente sugerente, queriendo dar a entender un obsceno doble sentido, que provocó las carcajadas de los muggles y la indignación del auténtico mago.

-Hay un error.-Seguía dispuesto a convencerles.

-Un error, ¿No era una varita?-Preguntó confundido Charlie.-¿No sería una de esas nuevas armas Japonesas de Tai-wan o algo así?

Negó por inercia con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Era una varita mágica.-Aseguró, aunque después pensó que lo mejor hubiese sido negarlo y dejar que pensaran lo que quisieran.

Pero el debate acerca de su varita continuaba y las risas que había despertado su confirmación respecto al trozo de madera que tanto había llamado la atención de aquellos muggles le obligó a sacar el preciado objeto y mostrarlo a su público para que cerraran la boca de una maldita vez.

-¡Vaya! ¡Que autentica, colega! ¿De dónde la has sacado?-Preguntó uno de los falsos mortífagos.-Porque no parece de todo a cien.

¡Claro que no era de todo a cien! ¡Se la había hecho el mejor fabricante de varitas del mundo!

-En una tienda que hay en…el centro.-Dio una respuesta genérica para contentar a los muggles que parecieron aceptarlo sin más.

Pero el estúpido Charlie le arrebató la varita cuando a punto estaba de volvérsela a guardar.

-¡Cómo mola tío!-Aseguró meneando el trozo de madera, para horror del mago.- ¿Qué os gustaría hacer si tuvierais poderes?

"A mí, lanzarte un _Avada Kedavra_" jamás había sentido tantas ganas de volver con los mortífagos.

-¡Abra kadabra!-Exclamó el muggle, apuntándole a él que sintió un escalofrío al pensar, en un primer momento, que conocía la maldición asesina.

-Bueno.-Interrumpió el jolgorio de risas recuperando secamente su varita.- ¿pero no íbamos tarde?

Decidió hacerles creer que era el tal Barney, porque empezaba a ver imposible librarse o hacerles creer otra cosa.

Por eso, cuando al fin entraron al local, no trató de resistirse mientras le arrastraban por un oscuro pasillo que desembocaba en un una enorme sala, en penumbra, adornada con calabazas con caras talladas y farolillos colocados en su interior, no lograba comprender qué relacionaba Halloween, el día de los magos y brujas con las calabazas, a no ser que fuese porque algunos magos bebían demasiado zumo de calabaza, idea que no tenía ningún sentido, pero como esos símbolos habían sido introducidos por los muggles, no había que buscarle el sentido.

El tal Charlie se acercó a él y le grito en el oído –era el único modo de hacerse entender entre la estridente música-, aunque acabó por salpicar su oreja con algo de babas, prefirió abstenerse de ninguna protesta, ya estaba demasiado desorientado y confuso, sin contar con el ruido que le taladraba el cerebro, como para meterse en una disputa sin sentido.

-Oye tío, es un detalle que hayas decidido venir hoy-Comentó el muggle alegremente.-, poca gente está dispuesta a trabajar en Halloween, pero tu primo ya nos dijo que eras legal.

¿Trabajar? ¿Aquello era una pesadilla? Por un momento deseó despertar y que Bellatrix le lanzara un _Cruciatus._

-¿Cómo qué trabajar?-Preguntó con voz chillona, pero nadie pareció escucharle, en lugar de ello alguien le colocó una bandeja llena de vasos y copas de diversas bebidas, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que no se le cayera todo al suelo.

-Empieza por esa zona.-Ordenó Charlie señalando la esquina opuesta del claustrofóbico local. Después le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda que hicieron temblar todos los vasos de nuevo.

Ya podía agradecer al local la oscuridad reinante, porque de no ser así, la mirada que le acababa de lanzar a aquel desgraciado lo hubiese matado en el acto.

Se alejó a paso presto, furioso y sintiéndose estúpido por no arrojarle la bandeja a la cara y se abrió camino entre la multitud, de nuevo sintiendo el agobio que había dejado atrás en aquella avenida en la que se había Aparecido.

A la mínima oportunidad que pudo se puso la capucha, aquella que tanto aterraba a quien la observaba, únicamente porque temía que alguien pudiera verlo y reconocerlo, pero eso era una idea estúpida, porque todos estaban en Hogwarts, pero aun así, prefirió ir sobre seguro. Era peor ser camarero que mortífago, al menos en el mundo muggle.

La gente, cansada de bailar, se precipitó, ávida de alcohol, sobre la dichosa bandeja y por poco no lo aplasta a él en el camino. Gritó una blasfemia, pero a nadie pareció importarle o no le oyeron, su voz quedó ahogada por la alegría de la gente y la música a todo volumen.

De golpe, cuando la multitud empezó a dispersarse sintió que alguien le tiraba de la capa, y al volverse vio a una niña pequeña, disfrazada de hada del bosque que le sonreía con ternura.

-¿De qué vas disfrazado?-Preguntó la niñita.

Pensó en ignorarla, pero la sonrisita de la niña le resultó extrañamente familiar y dejándose llevar por su curiosidad, se agachó junto a ella y se quitó la capucha.

-Esto…te voy a contar un secreto-Empezó sin saber exactamente que excusa poner a la chiquilla.-, no voy disfrazado.

La niña le miró con gesto confundido hasta que sonrió ampliamente, él le devolvió el gesto con involuntaria sinceridad.

-Eres pobre y no tienes para ropa normal, ¿Por eso llevas una polvorienta capa?-Preguntó con inocencia.

Borró de inmediato la sonrisa de la cara, y se controló antes de replicar a la niña.

-No, lo que pasa, es que…de donde yo vengo, la gente viste así.-Lo dijo con tono suave y tranquilo, para demostrar a la niña que no estaba enfadado.

-¿Eres monje?-Preguntó otra vez la pequeña que no parecía entender el mensaje.

Esta vez se le escapó un gruñido nervioso y la niña retrocedió algo asustada.

-No, no soy monje.-Ahora habló más secamente.-Los monjes no van de negro, soy mago.

La niña sonrió alegremente y se acercó de nuevo a él.

-¿Puedes sacar un conejo de una chistera?-Preguntó curiosa.

Otra cosa que odiaba de los muggles era el desprestigio que habían hecho de la magia, que se reducía a sacar conejos de chisteras y a partir a personas por la mitad, para después ver que estaban enteras, valiéndose de asquerosos trucos y juegos de manos. Algunos tenían el valor de llamarse magos y ¡sacar dinero de ello!

Pero la pequeña niña, que ni entendía, ni le interesaba todo aquello, le seguía mirando con curiosidad.

-Bueno, sí, puedo hacer más cosas, pero también puedo hacer eso.-Aseguró, ¿Podía?

-Pues mi prima es bruja y no puede.-Aseguró la niña.-Ella dice que no puede hacer aparecer un animal de la nada y que a no ser que el sombrero este hechizado es imposible, si no es que transforma el sombrero en conejo. Ella puede hacerlo.-Dijo esto último con orgullo y el chico tuvo un mal presentimiento de repente.

-¿Quién es tu…?

-Meredith, te he dicho un millón de veces que…-pero cuando la voz que hubo interrumpido su pregunta se clavó en él, también ella se quedó callada.- ¿Malfoy?

Éste sintió algo muy próximo a la vergüenza cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?

-¿Granger?-Preguntó incrédulo, pues era imposible que no estuviese en Hogwarts. De nuevo prefirió un _Cruciatus_ de Bella que la compañía de la sangre sucia.

-¿Qué le estabas haciendo a mi prima, Malfoy?-Preguntó muy molesta la Gryffindor.

El rubio se puso en pie y fulminó con la mirada a Hermione que iba disfrazada de diablesa, con un vestido rojo y vaporoso con un más que sugerente escote, cuernos y colita a juego, hasta llevaba un tridente negro y demasiado afilado para ser de plástico. Aunque se demoró más de lo necesario en contemplar a la amenazante Granger, trató de darle una respuesta:

-Yo nada Granger.-Contestó con tono desdeñoso.-Fue ella la que tenía ganas de hablar. Además ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?-Preguntó para desviar la atención de su delicada situación.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada, un gesto muy amenazante teniendo en cuenta el atuendo de la sabelotodo. Malfoy dio un paso atrás instintivamente.

-No es asunto tuyo.-Respondió airada.-¿Qué haces TU aquí?-Y como si de repente reparara en el aspecto del muchacho, se acercó a él y le apunto discretamente con la varita.

Malfoy resopló en actitud despreocupada.

-¿En un lugar lleno de muggles, Granger? No creo que seas capaz.

-Salgamos fuera, ¡Ahora!-La chica se movió y arrastró al Slytherin a empollones.

Draco, que no encontraba una forma de explicar el malentendido, tampoco había nada que explicar, o al menos nadie a quien dar explicaciones, salió del local sintiendo alivio inmediato al notar el aire frío y la quietud de la calle, aunque la música aún se oía amortiguada.

-¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?-Preguntó apuntándole con la varita.-¿Él te envía?

Negó con la cabeza y se apoyó contra un muro, de repente se sintió muy seguro, porque si quería encontrar el Caldero Chorreante, ella era la única persona que podría indicarle el camino, y viendo la salvación cerca sonrió.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-Preguntó ella amenazadoramente.

-¿Una diablesa, Granger? Jamás lo hubiera adivinado, te pega más el angelito.-Comentó burlón, debía cambiar de tema.-Pero hazme el favor y tómatelo como un halago.

Miró divertido su disfraz, que dejaba a la vista curvas que no había imaginado que ella poseyera-no es que se dedicara a imaginar esas cosas, pero…-, sería un tema interesante a tratar cuando regresara a Hogwarts, seguro que a sus compañeros les divertía mucho la doble personalidad de la "insufrible sabelotodo".

-Muchas gracias, Malfoy.-Replicó la chica irónica.-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti, ¿De qué vas disfrazado, de idiota sin personalidad?

Por algún extraño motivo, las palabras de Granger ofendieron mucho a Draco, tanto que no dudó en sacar la varita en un ágil movimiento y apuntar con ella a Hermione, se frenó antes de lanzarle un maleficio. ¿Acaso no era por eso por lo que había huido? No quería hacerle daño a nadie, ni mucho menos hacerse daño él mismo.

-¡Cállate, Granger! ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo he llegado aquí!-Espetó bajando ligeramente la varita.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó, más curiosa que acusadora.

Pasó a relatarle todo lo sucedido, desde el momento en que huyó de la Mansión Malfoy, hasta que la encontró, cuando hubo terminado no estuvo seguro de si ella le había creído una sola palabra, pero sí que se había reído, de un modo tan cómico que resultaba adorable.

-¿Pretendes qué me crea eso?-Preguntó todavía entre risas.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

-Es absolutamente cierto.-Aseguró, la pena de ser un Slytherin es que no importaban tus antecedentes, las demás casas, daban por hecho que mentías.- Podemos ir a hablar con Potter si no me crees ¿No tiene línea directa con Él? A estas horas ya le debe haber puesto precio a mi cabeza.

Hermione pareció ablandarse porque bajo la varita y le miró por un momento, aún dubitativa.

-Y ¿Dónde piensas ir?-Preguntó.

Malfoy resopló molesto, eso debía ser el famoso compromiso de los Gryffindor, él se hubiese conformado con que le indicará el camino al Caldero Chorreante y le dejará marchar, por la expresión de la chica supo que no iba tener esa suerte.

-Por favor Granger, no te apiades de mí, no necesito tu compasión.-Si no lo hacía él lo haría su orgullo.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le miró ceñuda.

-No siento compasión por ti, Malfoy.-Se excusó apresuradamente.

-Vale, en ese caso, debo ir al Caldero Chorreante.-No tenía tiempo para discutir.

Hermione pareció pensárselo.

-Te acompañaré.-Dijo al fin algo preocupada.-No me fio de dejarte solo en el mundo muggle, eres un peligro para la gente.

Draco sonrió con falsa inocencia y se dispuso a seguir a la Gryffindor, por más que no quisiera ir con ella, menos deseaba quedarse en aquel agujero, pero la puerta del local se abrió y alguien, por desgracia conocido, salió a la calle, sudoroso.

-Eh, Barney, ¿Dónde vas colega?-Preguntó Charlie, los dos jóvenes lo miraron, Hermione muy sorprendida al darse cuenta de que por una vez, Draco no mentía.-No puedes dejarnos tirados.

Draco no pudo reprimir un gruñido molesto antes de encarar al tipo.

-Disculpe, pero llevó toda la noche intentando decirle que yo no soy el tal Barney, me llamo Draco Malfoy y me largo de aquí inmediatamente, porque usted es un estúpido e insufrible IDIOTA.-El chico acabó gritando, deseoso de hacer callar a la maldita voz chillona del muggle, pero éste, estalló en carcajadas y la ira de Draco aumentó de forma descontrolada.

-¿Dr-draco…qué más…?-Balbuceó el hombre entre carcajadas, al comprender que era su nombre lo que tanto le divertía el joven Slytherin volvió a alzar la varita contra el hombre.

Hermione tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para llevarse a Draco a rastras y alejarlo del muggle, que seguía riendo como un loco, antes de que alguien resultase herido.

-Está bien Mifoy, pero ¿qué le digo a tu primo Joe?-Escucharon la voz de Charlie mientras se alejaban.

-¡SE DICE MALFOY!-Corrigió éste desde el otro extremo de la calle.

-Déjalo ya.-Suplicó Hermione que no sabía si echarse a reír o enfadarse.

Caminaron durante unas cuantas calles más, envueltos en un incómodo silencio, hasta que Hermione se decidió a hablar:

-No puedes ir al Callejón Diagon así.-Aseguró.

-¿Te crees que no lo sé?-Espetó Malfoy molesto.

La chica miró a su alrededor y tomó una decisión.

-Creo que tengo una solución, sígueme.-Pidió acelerando el paso.

Draco chascó la lengua, todavía murmurando por lo bajo maldiciones contra el muggle, pero siguió a la Gryffindor que entró alegremente a un establecimiento regentado por un simpático oriental.

Una media hora después ambos salieron juntos de la tienda, Hermione sonreía alegremente y Draco pensaba el modo más efectivo para matarla causando el mayor daño posible, mientras únicamente fingía una sonrisa y contemplaba horrorizado su nuevo atuendo.

Junto a la diablesa Granger, a la que debía dolerle la cara de tanto sonreír, había aparecido un angelito Malfoy, con un traje blanco, alitas de algodón y una falsa aureola.

-No va a colar Granger.-Aseguró Draco, anticipando lo que ya sabía que iba a pasar.-Además ¿No debería ser al revés?

-Es Halloween, Malfoy, se supone que debemos disfrazarnos de aquello que no somos.-Explicó, algo molesta con el tono desdeñoso del Slytherin.-Y si tienes una idea mejor, no dudes en decírmelo.

Draco pareció pensárselo, pero no tenía ningún plan, ni donde ir a esconderse, pero Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro del mundo, allí los mortífagos no podrían hacerle daño, pero por otro lado si alguien le veía llegar con Granger, pensarían cosas que no eran, sólo de imaginar esa posibilidad le daban escalofríos.

-Nadie va a creer que tú y yo…-Dejó la frase en suspenso, sólo decirlo en alto ya daba miedo.

La castaña rió a mandíbula batiente sin percatarse de que Draco la fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Quién ha dicho nada de tú y yo?-El rubio se dio cuenta tarde de que él solo se había cavado la tumba.

Así que se decidió a enmendar el error con la dosis justa de ironía:

-Nadie, Granger, pero ¿Qué crees que pensará la gente cuándo nos vea aparecer tan conjuntados?

La chica no respondió nada, pero se sonrojó ligeramente, Draco no estuvo seguro si por vergüenza o por indignación, pero no le importó mucho, a esas alturas de la noche lo único que quería era quitarse aquella ridícula ropa –no pensó que fuese posible extrañar la capa de mortífago-, y meterse en la cama y dormir, si después de aquello lograba conciliar el sueño.

Vio al final de la calle, como si fuese la puerta al paraíso, el discreto cartel del Caldero Chorreante, y jamás se alegró tanto de ver aquel cochambroso pub como en ese momento, incluso aceleró el paso instintivamente.

Tocaron a la puerta y Tom, el desaliñado cantinero, les abrió al cabo de un tiempo con una bolsa de dulces en la mano, con gesto automático, sin prestar atención a los visitantes, entregó un puñado de caramelos a cada uno, Draco rezongó molesto.

-¡Feliz Halloween! Sois una bonita pareja.-Afirmó el hombre, Draco gruñó aún más fuerte, Hermione se sonrojó.

-Esto…gracias, ¡Feliz Halloween a usted también!-Contestó Hermione, al Slytherin le pareció preocupante que no se molestara en negar la suposición del cantinero.

Entraron en el local y salieron por la trastienda, pocos minutos después el Callejón Diagon, se había revelado ante ellos, viendo el cielo cada vez más cerca, Draco cruzó la entrada y se despidió de Tom como si hubiese sido su San Pedro particular, incluso tiró de Granger, agarrándola del brazo, lo que fuese con tal de llegar cuanto antes a la seguridad de Hogwarts, ¿Y si alguien le veía allí con la sangre sucia?

-¿Red flu hasta Hogsmeade y de allí hacia Hogwarts?-Propuso la chica.

Draco no pudo más que estar de acuerdo, así que cuando llegaron al pequeño pueblo de magos ambos corrieron hacia Hogwarts en un silencio sepulcral, Draco seguía tirando de Hermione, ésta no parecía oponer resistencia, cuando el castillo se reveló ante ellos Draco sintió ganas de gritar de felicidad, de besar el suelo y de cantar una canción festiva, pero como buen Slytherin no hizo nada de eso, se limitó a mirar el gran castillo con fingida indiferencia y detenerse a una distancia prudencial de la puerta.

-La de hoy, ha sido la fiesta de disfraces más extraña en la que he estado.-Aseguró Hermione con aire distraído, Draco aún no la había soltado, y miraba el castillo con anhelo exacerbado.

-Y la mía, Granger, y eso de que después de las estrafalarias fiestas de Dumbledore pocas cosas puede haber peores.

Hermione se abstuvo de replicarle, pero le dedicó una mirada amenazante.

-Gracias, Granger.-Habló al fin, con una sonrisita burlona.-De no ser por ti seguiría en el infierno muggle. ¿Sabes? Antes creía que los muggles eran inferiores, estúpidos, decrépitos, un desperdicio en definitiva, que disfrutaban menospreciando a los magos, que se reían de nosotros y que durante mucho tiempo gustaron de torturarnos. Creía que los muggles no merecían el respeto que ellos no nos tenían, antes creía todo aquello, pero esta noche he comprobado que es cierto.

La Gryffindor abrió la boca para reprender a Malfoy, por tan peligrosas creencias, pero éste, sabiendo lo que ella diría continuó para impedirle hablar.

-Por eso, Granger, te doy las gracias, y en muestra de mi agradecimiento no le voy a contar a nadie que la prefecta perfecta se ha escapado de Hogwarts y se pasea por Londres con tan provocativo atuendo.-Hermione se puso muy colorada, Malfoy, disfrutando de la situación, se acercó a ella y le regaló un pequeño beso en la mejilla.-Que duermas bien, Granger.-Dijo y se alejó hacia el castillo, a un paso lento dejando sin palabras a la joven Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy cumplió su palabra, no contó a nadie lo que había ocurrido, de todos modos nadie lo hubiese creído. Su opinión sobre los muggles no cambió, los despreció igual, más si cabe debido a su terrible experiencia, pero tal vez empezó a tener en mejor consideración a los sangre sucia, o por lo menos a una sangre sucia en concreto.

_**Holaaaaa**_

_**Este fic es en respuesta al reto del foro Slytherin Semper Perversis, el Halloween en Slytherin.**_

_**Llegados a este punto, habréis supuesto que algunos personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, no pretendo apropiarme de su magnífica idea, me conformo con la mitad de su fortuna. **_

_**Espero que os haya gustado esta historia con visos de Dramione y espero vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Besos Aivlis Malfoy, orgullosa de ser Slytherin. **_


End file.
